Big Little Secrets
by teenagejustice
Summary: Robin decides it's time to tell his daughter about her mother. Sequel to "Fear".


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or anyone in the DC universe.**_

_**A/N: So there was on question that I got asked a lot on my story "Fear" pertaining to Sakura's mother. So hopefully this will answer you're questions. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Here we go again. Yet another conversation that starts with sitting in her room for half an hour without saying a word. The last time something like this happened it was 5 years ago, and that was just a talk about fear. It wasn't easy, but she's since gotten over her fear of the dark. But this talk is serious.

This is about her mother.

She blows a piece of jet black hair out of her eyes. "So, are you going to stare at me some more or can I go?"

I sigh, lacing my fingers. God, this is hard. "Sakura..."

"That's my name."

"Look, you're eighteen now."

"I know my own age, Dad."

"Please, just listen. You're eighteen, a legal adult. For years you've been asking a lot of questions that I would rather not answer."

"I sense a but here."

"But it's time that you know."

She sat forward. "Know about what, Dad?"

I sigh. Yep. Really hard. "Sakura, this is about your mother."

Her sapphire eyes widen. "My mother," she says slowly, as if she can't believe what I'm saying.

"Yeah. Her name was Zatanna."

"Zatanna." It takes a second for it to click. "Wait, like the Zatanna? Like died to save the United States Zatanna?"

I nod. Here it goes nothing. "It was going to be an easy mission. Just your average lunatic with a bomb."

_"What's up?"_

_"Guy with a bomb in Madison Square Garden. Zee, you and Nightwing got this?"_

_"Yeah. Let's go, Wingnut."_

"As it turned out, it wasn't that simple. The guy was a meta with powers that would give Superman a run for his money, and the bomb turned out to a quantum bomb capable of wiping out the entire United States."

_Nightwing jumped back and threw a few pellets filled with a flammable liquid. He sprites behind a building as Zatanna floated above the meta on a magic platform. "Tes no erif!" She shouted. Tongues of flame stretched ten feet high as the magician retreated to where her husband was kneeling._

"We tried everything we could, but he just kept coming back for more and that was keeping us for disarming the bomb."

_"This isn't working Zatanna!" Dick yanked his wife behind a dumpster._

_"I know. What do you have left in your gauntlets?" The magician's clothes were torn and dirty, blood slowly trickling from a cut on her arm._

_"Nothing. I used the last of my stuff on that last bout."_

_"This is bad."_

"Your mother knew that we wouldn't have enough time to disarm it. She also knew that she could use her magic and contain the blast."

_"That's crazy!"_

_"But it will work!"_

_"You'll die!"_

_"I know." She said quietly. She angled his face down to meet hers. "That means you'll have to raise our daughter."_

_"Zee, I can't do it. Not without you."_

_"Yes you can, Richard. I know you can." The magician took off her hat and pulled out a necklace. The chain was silver, and the charm was made of jade and carved into a Nightwing symbol. She murmured a few words that Dick didn't catch and the charm on the necklace glowed a vibrant shade of green. When the glow faded she pressed the jewelry into his palm. "Give it to her when the time is right." The dark haired woman stood and planted a soft kiss on her husband's lips._

"So she made a containment field."

_The next thing he knew she was back on her platform with the wind whipping through her hair, the big red timer reading a scarlet 5._

_"Zee!" She shook her head and shouted something that created a large golden containment bubble around the area the bomb was in._

_4_

_"Zee, no!" He stood and started to run out from behind the dumpster they had been hiding behind._

_3_

_She shouted, "Dleihs Gnowthgin!" and a miniature golden bubble surrounded the acrobat, stopping him in his tracks. He lashed out at it, but it held._

_2_

_She mouthed to him, "I love you."_

_1_

_"ZATANNA!"_

_0_

"And she did it. She kept the explosion inside the containment field, but the energy was too much for her body." I blink back the tears prickling in my eyes and glance up at Sakura. She looks totally floored; she's sitting back in her chair in shock, her crystal eyes wide in shock. She opens her mouth, but no sound came out, so she tried again. "Did-did you ever find her?"

"No. When the field dropped she fell and got lost in the rubble. We searched for days but never found her."

She nods slowly, taking it all in. "This… this is a lot to process."

"Yeah, it is. But it's not going to get any easier from here. Remember that necklace I told you about?"

She nods, and I pull it out of my pocket. The jade charm shimmers in the lighting as I clasp it around her neck. "It was meant for you."

The necklace glimmers, soft bands of golden light curling outwards from the center and circling her. Her skin seemed to soak it up like a sponge, making the gypsy tan that she inherited from me seem to glow. When the brilliant lights fade her sapphire eyes seem brighter. "What was that all about?"

"The necklace. It unlocks your powers."

"Powers." She says skeptically.

"Yes. Like mother like daughter."

"Wait, so I can do the whole talking backwards and making stuff happen thing?"

"Yeah, you can."

"Cool!" She gives me a tight hug and sprints off to show Artemis and M'gann her new gift. I sit back in my chair, glad that the weight in my chest has finally been lifted. She knows about her mother.

It was one of those big little secrets.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, it didn't exactly go where I was expecting, but I hope y'all liked it. I know the whole Zatanna being Sakura's mother thing was kind of predictable, and I was originally going to have it be Artemis but I couldn't bring myself to break her and Wally up. They belong together. The necklace thing was just something I came up, I needed some way to unlock her powers without them always being there. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Stay asterous everyone!_**


End file.
